


Imperial Leather

by rainbowfan4life



Category: DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, Sad Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowfan4life/pseuds/rainbowfan4life
Summary: Slight angst, Lena suspects Kara has been up to no good
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Imperial Leather

Lena knows....of course she knows but that doesn't stop her from pretending. It doesn't stop her from coming home early on Sundays to cook dinner for her girlfriend only to have her be working late.

It doesn't stop her from getting dressed up for date night only for it to be cancelled by an "urgent DEO mission" nor from going over to CatCo on her lunch breaks only to be told by Kara's assistant that she was out doing "an interview" or "in a meeting".

  
Lena knows it's all lies.. no she feels it, deep in her core, she feels that she's being lied to. Kara had never been good at lying to her whether directly or indirectly, she feels the untruth of the excuses that come from either Kara or her assistant. And yet still she pretends.

When people ask how she's doing she lies like there's no tomorrow. The worst part is she doesn't know who she's pretending for anymore, is it their friends? the public? or is it herself. Lena knows better than to think love and just love would fix someone who had gone through what Kara had gone through.

Thinking that they've lost their entire planet only to find that a part of it still exists, where her mother and childhood friends are alive. Then have it be destroyed by.........  
She doesn't even want to think about it, she has both regular and secondhand heartbreak weighing on her chest just considering it.

  
Lena has no idea how to comfort the kryptonian. She tries bringing up the topic to get Kara to talk about it but she's met with a smile and an instant change of topic. She feels her girlfriend slipping away day by day.

As much as she tries to put her emotions aside and help the reporter, as much as she tells herself it's not her fault and it has nothing to do with her, it still stings when she tries to hold the blonde's gaze and it feels like the blonde is looking straight through her or when she reaches out at night to find the space beside her cold and empty.

It dredges up all her insecurities of inadequacy, mixing it til it bubbles around in her chest suffocating her. All her advances are rebuffed.

  
As much as she wants to recoil in on herself she knows for Kara's sake that she can't.   
Imperial Leather, that's what her girlfriend normally smelled like, the version that comes home to her now smells of some floral scented shower gel and perfume that she doesn't have catalogued anywhere in her memory. The absence of the woody fougere with leather and spice notes is unnerving. It's heart wrenching. 

  
This version of her girlfriend crawls into their bed beside her at wee hours in the morning and doesn't bother to cuddle up to her. This version of her doesn't send Lena videos of puppies all throughout the day with heart eye emojis. 

  
These things all hurt but nothing hurts like the time she saw scratches on the Kryptonian's back and marks that resembled hickies littering the blonde's body. Kara had tried to pass it off as injuries from a fight with an alien but Lena's bullshit detector had started going off immediately. She even had the audacity to ask Lena not to worry about it because some time under the sun lamps would have her "good as new". 

  
She feels like her intelligence is being insulted but more so she feels like she's tiptoeing on glass. The fragile state that she knows the blonde is in has her almost ready to excuse the shady behaviour but she doesn't know how much longer she can sleep beside this stranger wondering whose bed they had left their heart in before sliding in beside her at night. She's sick to her stomach when she thinks about this.

  
A part of herself berates her for even entertaining the fact that Kara would be unfaithful to her but it's much quieter than the voice telling her that it was inevitable for her to become not enough for her girlfriend. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a writing warm up to get me back into writing  
> Not much plans for this, I had some of it written already from when I was reading up on the different Supergirl storylines just decided to come back and use it as a warm up.  
> It will probably just be this one part


End file.
